


Только вперед (Moving Forward by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, POV увидите кого, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончена, и теперь единственной заботой Тимкампи остался Аллен. Не сказать чтобы это сильно улучшило ситуацию.<br/>"Что ж, мы всегда можем уйти в цирк."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только вперед (Moving Forward by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582335) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Фик впервые опубликован в июне 2008, когда счастливый конец в ДГМ был еще возможен.

_Грань между грандиозным искусством демонстрации и наглым обманом весьма размыта._

Ли Колози

Если вкратце, то вышло всё так: Кросс погиб.

  
Наверное, кто-то может подумать, что помимо этого случились вещи и поважнее – ну, скажем, гибель кучи людей, победа над Ноями, то, как мой Аллен убил Графа, всякие там взрывы и прочее – но для меня главным было то, что погиб Кросс.  
  
Этого вообще не должно было произойти: во всяком случае, мы с Алленом на это точно не рассчитывали. Уж слишком большим ублюдком он был, чтобы вот так взять и умереть. Он был лжецом, пьяницей, интриганом и бабником, так что, нам казалось, Бог на что угодно пойдёт, лишь бы держать его от себя подальше. Как выяснилось, Бог более терпим к мерзавцам, чем принято считать. Что до меня, я, в общем-то, лишился чувства цели – с нами, големами, такое случается, когда хозяин умирает.  
  
С Алленом всё было по-другому: у него имелись и собственные планы. У меня-то их сроду не водилось – люди, как правило, даже не в курсе, что я вообще могу думать. Кросс не очень охотно делился такими сведениями – да и любыми другими сведениями, если уж на то пошло.  
  
Он подобрал нас с Алленом, словно ракушки на двух разных пляжах, и всё время делал вид, будто не знает, что мы составляем одно целое. Аллен и Тимкампи. Тимкампи и Аллен. Музыкант. Этому гаду даже не хватило совести признать, насколько всё это противно звучит.  
  
Вместо этого он использовал нас как хотел, издевался над нами, а потом просто бросил. Совершенно типичное для него поведение.  
  
* * *   
  
Как я уже говорил, случилось много взрывов, и многие из них - из-за Аллена. А поскольку всё происходило на каком-то самолете из другого измерения, обломки разлетелись по всему миру и попадали кто куда. Мы приземлились где-то в Уэльсе, в лесу – всё наша удача. Никто даже понятия не имел, где все остальные, и казалось вполне вероятным, что они просто упали посреди океана и утонули. Молодые экзорцисты не говорили об этом вслух, но можно было поспорить – Книжник думает именно так. Это прямо светилось в его безумных глазах. Глазу. Неважно. И Аллен тоже так думал, потому что мой Аллен всегда предполагает самое худшее. Боже храни его со всеми патологиями.  
  
Ну так вот, экзорцисты. Ребята не слишком хорошо держались. Они оказались вместе только потому, что когда рвануло, они были сплетены в гигантский человеческий клубок. Лично я мёртвой хваткой держался за волосы Аллена. Челюсти смерти! Вообще, думаю, мне просто повезло. Сначала, конечно, это не было похоже на везение: все сидели помятые, в шрамах, и зрелище, чёрт возьми, нагоняло тоску. Я в основном держался поближе к Канде. Этому всегда хуже всех удавалось скрывать, что с ним что-то не так, но сейчас он даже не пытался, и в этом было самое страшное. А Книжник меня даже удивил – оказалось, что у него такие проблемы, о которых я до этого и не думал никогда. Кросс всегда говорил, что Книжники – психи в пятнадцати значениях этого слова, и, как бы мне ни хотелось с ним поспорить, нужно признать, что он иногда очень верно формулировал мысли. Похоже, это как раз такой случай.   
  
В общем, в нашей компании были мой Аллен, Линали, Канда и бывший Лави, который стал Книжником после того, как старик погиб на наших глазах. Его закололи – выглядело довольно мерзко. Кросс, по крайней мере, ушёл от нас не без изящества – мы с Алленом оценили. Что бы ни осталось от Кросса, оно наверняка сейчас тоже укатывается от хохота. Он до последнего бился с той девушкой из Ноев, которая меняет форму, буквально нашпиговал её пулями – ему всегда нравилось убивать существ, похожих на красивых женщин, понимайте как хотите, – и в этот момент его затоптал акума, похожий на слона. Каким-то образом именно это его и убило. Наверняка просто потому, что он отвлёкся.   
  
Знаете, чувствовался в этом какой-то сюрреалистический класс, что ли. «А потом его затоптал слон». Мне нравится – хорошая концовка для истории.  
  
Впрочем, Аллен так и не удосужился оценить иронию. Он был слишком занят тем, что сидел и мечтал о смерти. Помните, как он обычно делает? Он выживает, несмотря ни на что, а потом садится вот так, и на лице его отражаются попеременно усталость и недовольство тем, что он снова выжил. Он думает: «Да помилуй меня уже! Неужели я недостаточно сделал? Неужели нельзя дать мне покоя?» Кросс ушёл первым, это напоминает издевательство. Видимо, покой ныне достаётся только грешникам.  
  
Линали была похожа на марионетку, у которой отрезали ниточки. Она не знала, жив ли её брат, а если и жив, то где он. А если бы он всё-таки оказался мёртв, её жизнь была официально закончена.  
  
Книжник был словно в ступоре. Кажется, он решил, что всё произошло из-за того, что он не соблюдал нужную дистанцию, и теперь компенсировал былые ошибки в тройном размере. Он держался настолько отстранённо, что почти не разговаривал, но при этом наблюдал за всеми зорко как ястреб. У меня от него мурашки шли.  
  
Был ещё Канда, который вёл себя сравнительно нормально – в смысле, нормально для него. Он, конечно, выглядел потерянным и заторможенным, держался за грудь так, словно не мог поверить, что сердце ещё бьётся, но всё-таки не было ощущения, будто он хочет, чтобы оно остановилось. В этом смысле он мог дать моему Аллену сто очков вперёд.  
  
В любом случае, я был уверен, что они рано или поздно оправятся. В конце концов, не впервые же в жизни они потеряли всё.  
  
* * *   
  
На второй день Канда начал их кормить. Могу сказать, что смешнее этого я в жизни ничего не видел.  
  
Сначала он встал (что само по себе было тем ещё зрелищем) и отправился в какой-то городишко поблизости. Тамошние жители либо не говорили по-английски, либо отказывались это делать из принципа, а ведь ему пришлось торговаться за еду. Ему хватило нескольких серебряных пуговиц и демонстрации приступа гнева, а затем он пришёл обратно – поделиться добычей. Тут-то я и подумал: это будет интересно.  
  
Началось всё, впрочем, достаточно просто: Канда подошёл к Книжнику, протянул ему хлеба или ещё чего, тот взял кусок и начал есть. Процесс сопровождался зловещим взглядом, словно он заприметил что-то за тысячу миль отсюда, но, тем не менее, он хотя бы ел.  
  
Потом Канда подошёл к Линали. Она отказывалась есть самостоятельно, но послушно жевала и глотала, когда ей клали еду в рот. Со стороны это выглядело так, словно Канда кормит ребёнка-переростка. Зрелище шокирующее во многих отношениях.  
  
Ну и последним был мой Аллен. Канда постоял рядом с ним какое-то время – можно было буквально слышать его мысли: «Может, пусть сдохнет с голоду? Всё равно никто не узнает». Но нет, это же Канда и присущая ему доброта. Самая забавная его черта в том, что он только  _хотел бы_  всех ненавидеть.  
  
Так что, держитесь, он попытался покормить и Аллена.  
  
Сначала он просто предложил ему еду – это не сработало: Аллен так и сидел, погружённый в мысли наподобие: «Почему я не могу умереть? Другие только этим и занимаются». Лицо Канды приняло мученическое выражение, и он попытался покормить Аллена с рук, но это тоже довольно сложно, если ты не встречаешь ровным счётом никакого содействия. В его глазах зажёгся поистине адский огонёк, и он попробовал запихать еду Аллену в рот силой. И тут мой Аллен собрался его убить.  
  
Слушайте, ну это была хоть какая-то реакция! Уже определённый прогресс. Может, Канда был и не в том положении, чтобы оценить это по достоинству – в конце концов, он был пришпилен к дереву Проклятым когтем, – но прогресс-то всё равно был! А потом Аллен просто свалился на землю, потому что очень давно не ел и ему уже не хватало энергии, чтобы поддерживать активацию. Его глупость порой принимает странные формы.  
  
Поэтому дальше было так: Канда, распластавшись по дереву, орал на Аллена, что он искренне надеется, что тот помрёт с голоду, и что он больше никогда и пальцем ради него не шевельнёт, а Аллен, распластавшись по другому дереву, орал на Канду, что он вообще-то ничего и не просил, и нахрен ему не нужна чья-то жалость, и почему все не могут отстать от него хотя бы на пять минут. Затем Канда перешёл к обычным оскорблениям, а Аллен начал шипеть в ответ. Как кошка.   
  
Он вообще похож на кота. Я люблю кошек, честно. Я бы только хотел, чтобы они пореже пытались меня съесть, но вообще мне нравится эта их манера шипеть, плеваться и всех ненавидеть, а потом, когда им что-то от тебя надо, сворачиваться в клубок, мурлыкать и делать вид, что они милые. Не знаю, люблю ли я кошек потому, что люблю Аллена, или наоборот. Думаю, это не так важно.  
  
В любом случае, ребята снова долго ссорились, но ничего в целом друг другу и не сказали. В общем, как обычно – у них вырисовывается одна и та же постоянная схема.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты смеешь на меня шипеть. У вас, Ноев, так принято?  
  
\- Ой, не знаю. Может, стоило дать мне умереть с голоду, раз уж я почти Ной?  
  
\- Думаю, стоило дать тебе умереть с голоду потому, что ты меня бесишь.  
  
\- Скорее уж потому, что мои дела тебя вообще не касаются!  
  
\- Неохота было потом возиться с трупом шпенделя-суицидника.  
  
\- Меня зовут Аллен.  
  
\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что когда для тебя что-то делают, стоит спасибо сказать?  
  
\- Что, например, делают? Хотят чтоб я подавился чёрствым хлебом?!  
  
\- Хлеб как хлеб, и его не так-то просто было достать! А теперь заткнись и жри, пока не вырубился.  
  
\- Ничего я не вырублюсь!  
  
\- Ещё как вырубишься, и будешь бесить меня ещё больше.  
  
Так всё это и продолжалось: долгая склока и множество болезненных личных оскорблений. Впрочем, на самом деле не очень болезненных, и это внушило мне надежду насчёт Аллена. Если бы ему действительно было очень больно, он бы подсознательно пытался ударить побольнее в ответ, а если Аллен хочет причинить боль, он делает это с блеском. Он из тех, кто умеет очаровывать: всегда знает, что другие хотят услышать. Но у этой медали есть и обратная сторона: он всегда знает, что люди точно слышать  _не хотят_. Он нечасто этим пользуется, но если уж пользуется, держитесь крепче.  
  
Канда тут лёгкая добыча. Как я говорил, ему плохо удаётся что-либо скрывать, и он упоминал о том, что хочет кого-то найти. И этого кого-то он так и не нашёл. Аллен это знает, потому что слишком хорошо слушает, а я знаю, потому что никто не в курсе, что я умею думать. Поэтому мне известны вещи, какие я бы предпочел никогда не узнавать.   
  
Могу поспорить, что Аллен бы с лёгкостью отправил Канду в нокаут одним словом о том человеке. Аллен тоже, безусловно, в курсе, но так ничего и не сделал.  
  
Знаете, наверное, не настолько уж он и в раздрае. Плюс ко всему, он съел весь остаток еды, и Канда в ярости прогнал его в город за новыми запасами. В общем, они ведут себя как обычно.  
  
* * *   
  
Прошло несколько дней и множество кормлений с рук (не говоря уже о до жути странных вождений за ручку в кустики), прежде чем Линали разобралась у себя в голове и в один прекрасный день проснулась нормальной. Конечно, в каком-то смысле и это было странно: я почти уверен, что так не бывает, чтобы ты взял и решил стать нормальным. Вроде как по щелчку пальцев: раз – и «привет всем, я снова в строю». Это как-то неправильно.   
  
На самом деле я знаю Линали Ли, и у неё это точно не так происходит. Она каждый раз приводит себя в порядок, когда плачет, а в этот раз она даже не плакала.  
  
Так я и подумал: она всё ещё неправильная, просто притворяется обычной. Я буду считать её ненормальной до тех пор, пока не увижу, как она плачет.  
  
Во всяком случае, притворяется она довольно удачно, и это можно считать улучшением. К тому же, она до беспамятства напугала Аллена с Кандой, а я всеми конечностями за такие вещи.  
  
Канда растолкал её с утра, когда Аллен предлагал завтрак Книжнику, и, после всех этих дней полного молчания, она просто открыла глаза и спросила:  
  
\- Канда? Как ты думаешь, мы скоро сможем пойти искать братика?  
  
Аллен уронил еду, Канда же просто моргнул пару раз и ответил:  
  
\- Думаю, да. Можем пойти, как только этот Лави с места сдвинется.   
  
А Книжник даже повернулся и посмотрел на них.   
  
В порыве здорового энтузиазма я укусил Аллена за голову, но, кажется, он не очень-то оценил этот жест. Канда прав – он всегда был неблагодарным.  
  
* * *   
  
Со всем приходится справляться независимо от своих желаний, так ведь? И зачастую получается, что какая-то часть тебя не хочет возвращаться к норме. Это странно – напоминает какой-то комплекс выжившего, словно ты должен тем, кто, в отличие от тебя, не выжил. Наверное.  
  
Сложностей добавляют и привычки – например, я до сих пор ищу Кросса. Раньше я всегда знал, где он, и сейчас, отвлекшись, я ловлю себя на том, что ищу его. А его нет. И каждый раз у меня какой-то приступ паники: как он от меня прячется, что он задумал? И только потом я вспоминаю, что он уже больше никогда ничего не задумает. По крайней мере, там, где я могу его найти.  
  
Серьёзно, жду не дождусь момента, когда это пройдёт.  
  
Канда, мне кажется, с самого начала держался неплохо. Кого бы он ни хотел найти, он всё ещё намерен это сделать – и неважно, сколько людей умрёт по дороге. Аллен пришёл в себя, как только осознал, что вокруг ещё полно акума – то, что он убил Графа, не означало, что они исчезли: просто новых больше не появляется. Линали держится тем, как убеждает себя, что может найти брата. Книжнику ещё писать Всеобщую историю с точки зрения Книжников - во всяком случае, он думает, что именно это им и движет. А я заметил, что он начал разговаривать через некоторое время после Линали.  
  
Я ничего не хочу этим сказать. Просто наблюдение.  
  
Через какое-то время они начали ругаться о том, как они будут платить за еду, когда кончатся пуговицы (в свете того, что им неизвестно, что сталось с Чёрным Орденом), и я решил, это хороший знак. Они уже думали о будущем, это ведь хорошо, правда? Я бы тоже хотел внести свою лепту в обсуждение, но единственный мой способ поучаствовать в беседе – укусить кого-нибудь, а я приберегаю это для особых случаев.   
  
Они предлагали разные глупости, что ни версия – то полная чушь. Им хотелось найти что-то, что не ограничивало бы свободу передвижения, чтобы они могли искать что искали – Орден, родных или кого там – и чтобы оттуда можно было уйти в любой момент, например, когда они найдут то, что надо. Кроме того, им нужно было какое-то прикрытие на случай, если с Орденом и Ватиканом происходит что-нибудь странное, чтобы они могли скрыть, что имеют к ним отношение. Так что идей было множество. Они предлагали стать наёмниками, странствующими торговцами или учителями – последнее предложение отверг Книжник, кто бы мог подумать. Наверное, просто понял, на кого свалится основная работа.   
  
Спустя несколько часов споров, швыряний вещами и оскорблений чужого интеллекта Аллен, мой Аллен наконец сказал:  
  
\- Что ж, мы всегда можем уйти в цирк.  
  
* * *   
  
Они действительно пошли в цирк. На самом деле, взаправду, взяли и пошли в цирк. С одной стороны, с учётом их пожеланий, это место подходило почти идеально, к тому же, они и так те ещё акробаты. С другой стороны, Аллен заставил  _Канду_ пойти в цирк.  
  
Как хорошо, что только Аллен может предположить, о чём я думаю. И ещё хорошо, что он замечательно умеет держать лицо. Если бы не эти два факта, вряд ли бы дело закончилось чем-либо кроме грандиозной резни Мугеном. Ха-ха. Циркач Канда. Циркач Канда звучит даже лучше, чем Канда-Добытчик Пропитания.  
  
Книжнику эта история тоже пошла на пользу, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть – и к нему вернётся чувство юмора. А как только это произойдёт, он перестанет быть бесполезным пустым местом, каким является сейчас. Жду не дождусь этого момента. Давай, Циркач Канда. Ты нас всех спасёшь.  
  
У него какой-то номер с метанием ножей. Уверен – это нечто очень мужественное. Ага.  
  
\- Я не надену трико.  
  
\- Канда, это же всё равно что униформа.  
  
\- Явно не та униформа, какую я мог бы надеть в этой жизни, шпендель.  
  
\- Что – юбка тебя больше устраивает?  
  
\- Под юбкой можно спрятать оружие. Под… этим ничего не спрячешь.  
  
\- Не нужно тебе никакое оружие, никто не собирается нападать на тебя на сцене!  
  
\- Акума могут быть где угодно.  
  
\- Канда, если ты… знаешь, если ты кого-нибудь убьёшь во время представления – даже если это будет акума – билеты будут хуже продаваться. Ты же это понимаешь?  
  
\- Так я что теперь – отпускать их должен?  
  
\- Просто покажи их нам, а мы сами разберёмся. В любом случае, я наверняка увижу их раньше тебя. Господи, какой же ты кровожадный.  
  
\- Ничего я не кровожадный, шпендель. Убивать эту дрянь – наша работа. Мы уже об этом говорили.  
  
\- Ты никогда не рассчитываешь ситуацию даже на пару шагов вперёд, ты идиот, а меня зовут Аллен.  
  
Знай они, сколько людей краем уха слышали эти их беседы, они бы не удивлялись, что за обедом с ними никто не хочет сидеть.  
  
Теперь, даже несмотря на Циркача Канду, в этом цирке уже не то чтобы сплошь улыбки, розы да регулярная зарплата. Он прогорел, как это бывает с цирками – думаю, вмешалось какое-то особое правило. С книжными магазинами и благотворительными фондами такое тоже случается: если они не прогорают, то только если у них есть спонсор, у которого денег больше чем мозгов.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Нам не нужен этот конкретный цирк. Если он прогорит, мы просто найдём себе новый. Так какого чёрта мы тут его спасаем?  
  
\- Они нас приняли, Канда. Они были не обязаны, так что мы у них в долгу. Нельзя быть таким неблагодарным.  
  
\- Нельзя быть таким размазнёй.  
  
\- Ты так говоришь, словно я сам подставляюсь. Я всего-то знаю человека, который может помочь.  
  
\- Как это ты вдруг смог познакомиться с богачом?  
  
\- У меня много друзей в разных местах, ясно? Конечно, таким, как ты, этого не понять.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты притащил меня в Лондон ради такой ерунды. Он тебя наверняка даже не вспомнит, а я и так уже угробил на это дело кучу времени.  
  
\- Не переживай, уж я-то знаю цену твоему времени. Тебе же срочно нужно вернуться к неимоверно важному делу – то есть… чем ты там целыми днями занят? Тяжёлыми размышлениями?  
  
\- Не всем же быть улыбчивыми идиотами, как ты, шпендель.  
  
\- Меня зовут…  
  
\- Напомните-ка мне ещё раз, почему Линали не пошла. Я скромно надеялся, что тут будет кто-нибудь нормальный, потому что если вы двое будете говорить, то… ладно, неважно.  
  
\- Линали уговаривает Джека, чтобы он позволил нам найти спонсора.  
  
\- …Точно. Вы же соображаете, что сделает Джек, когда поймёт, что мы искали спонсора в тот момент, когда Линали уговаривала его позволить нам найти спонсора?  
  
\- Думаю, нам нет нужды загружать его лишними подробностями. Ты согласен?  
  
\- Шпендель у нас социопат.  
  
\- Рыбак рыбака…  
  
\- Детки, не ссорьтесь.  
  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ, ЛАВИ.  
  
Иногда я особенно горько жалею о том, что Кросса больше нет с нами и я не могу проиграть ему то, что вижу. Если мы когда-нибудь найдём Комуи, я покажу ему это, ему точно понравится… просто всё равно будет немного не то. Мне не хватает того зловещего гогота.  
  
* * *   
  
Когда они только оказались в Лондоне, то сразу пошли проверить штаб-квартиру Ордена. Там были одни руины, ничего не изменилось. Похоже, за время их отсутствия там никто так и не побывал.  
  
На следующий день никто из них не выходил из комнаты, а когда кто-нибудь заглядывал проверить, они говорили, что заболели.  
  
* * *   
  
В итоге они всё-таки нашли дом того паренька. И под «они нашли» имеется в виду «я их привёл». Потому что мой Аллен самостоятельно даже из бумажного пакета дорогу не найдёт: видимо, сказалось количество ударов молотком по голове.  
  
Парень открыл дверь, и Аллен поклонился. На него иногда находит.  
  
\- С добрым утром, Джон, - сказал он. – Давно не виделись.  
  
Кстати, да, его зовут Джон, и они действительно давненько не виделись. Сейчас ему уже лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать. У него откуда-то взялась манера держаться с достоинством, и это хорошо, потому что требуется очень много достоинства, чтобы по-прежнему носить такую дикую шапку. Впрочем, как я вижу, от роликов он уже избавился. В целом смотрится неплохо, я одобряю.  
  
В общем, этот Джон несколько секунд просто молча пялился на Аллена. А потом сказал:  
  
\- Боже мой. Аллен, ты?  
  
Аллен в ответ улыбнулся в этой своей манере «да-я-очаровашка», и Джон кинулся к нему на шею.  
  
Книжник расхохотался, а Канде происходящее явно не понравилось. Очень-очень не понравилось.  
  
Просто наблюдение.  
  
Поскольку Джон столкнул Аллена прямо на тротуар, ему пришлось сесть, чтобы посмотреть, кто ещё пришёл. Он сидел прямо на Аллене, и когда он взглянул на Канду, я думал, тот его заживо взглядом сожжёт. Джон тут же слез с Аллена. Говорите что хотите, но парень явно не дурак.  
  
\- О господи, они тоже экзорцисты?! – спросил он, протягивая руку Аллену и старательно избегая смотреть в сторону Канды. – Ух ты, как здорово! Надо же! Как у вас там дела? Что сейчас творится? Много акума в последнее время попадалось? Знаете, мой отец, он… Не знаю, он уехал по работе пару месяцев назад и пишет письма, но там ничего существенного, и я очень, очень хочу знать, как там дела, и спросить не у кого, и, господи, я уже сто лет никаких новостей не слышал, может, там вообще конец света был, и я…  
  
\- Чёрт возьми, Ушастый, вдыхать не забывай, а? – Судя по сосредоточенному лицу Книжника, вся его выдержка уходила на то, чтобы не расхохотаться. Я так и знал, что с ним будет куда веселее, когда чувство юмора к нему вернётся.  
  
\- Простите, простите! – замахал руками Джон. Все его благородные манеры куда-то делись. – Я просто уже целую вечность Аллена не видел! Он мне жизнь спас! Он лучше всех! Я тогда ещё подумал, мол, как этот тощий мальчишка меня спасёт? Но он спас! Разве он не крут? Ясное дело, крут, да? Надо же, экзорцисты!  
  
Книжник, видимо, решил бросить свои тщетные попытки и дал волю хохоту. Я думал, он себе какую-нибудь мышцу потянет.  
  
\- Боже, так вы просто в гости? Хотите чего-нибудь? Если вам нужен отец, то его сейчас нет. Есть хотите? Я могу принести чего-нибудь! Заходите! Я подам на стол, вы мне что-нибудь расскажете, и будет отлично!  
  
\- Мы не очень голодны, Джон, но всё равно спасибо. – Аллен снова улыбнулся, пока Джон буквально втаскивал их в гостиную? Каминную? Я не очень разбираюсь, как устроены дома у богатых. Хочу только сказать, что улыбка у Аллена просто убийственная. Ха-ха. – Вообще мы и правда хотели попросить кое-что у твоего отца. Ты не в курсе, когда он вернётся?  
  
\- Честно говоря, нет. Могу сказать, что его дела могут занять довольно много времени. Он упоминал какие-то большие взрывы, а потом взял и уехал, ничего не объяснив.  
  
\- Большие взрывы, да? – Книжник красноречиво взглянул на Аллена. – Интересно, что бы это значило.   
  
\- О, прости, Джон, - сказал Аллен, который, видимо, предпочёл пропускать все слова Книжника мимо ушей. – Надо было тебя представить моим друзьям. Ты прав, мы экзорцисты. Это Канда, а это…  
  
\- Книжник, - вмешался Книжник. И произнёс он это примерно с тем же взглядом-за-тысячу-миль, что и раньше. Я как раз задумывался, когда он начнёт их поправлять.  
  
Последовала короткая, но жутко неловкая пауза, после которой Аллен повернулся и сказал:  
  
\- А это Джон. Его отец работает в Новом Всемирном Альянсе. Мы познакомились ещё до того, как я приехал в Орден. Ему кое-что известно об акума.  
  
\- Как-то раз я видел Тысячелетнего Графа, - заявил Джон, таращась на них огромными глазами.  
  
\- Ну, вообще Уолкер его пришил, так что о нём можешь не беспокоиться, - ответил Канда.  
  
\- Он, подожди, ты – что? Что?!  
  
\- М-м?  
  
Да, это мой Аллен. Всегда знает, как вставить что-нибудь умное.  
  
\- Два месяца назад. Что – неужели уже два месяца прошло? – громко поинтересовался Книжник, чего явно не стоило делать, будучи в одной комнате с Кандой.  
  
\- Ясное дело, два месяца. Хотя вам-то откуда знать. Вы же почти весь первый месяц сидели и пялились в бесконечность, и слова вымолвить не могли. А мне приходилось кормить вас, придурков.  
  
\- Что ты несёшь? – негодующе возопил Аллен. – Я начал говорить на несколько недель раньше Лави!  
  
\- Зато Кролик не пытался меня убить, когда я его кормил.  
  
\- Вообще-то я Книжник, - напомнил им Книжник.  
  
\- Заткнись, Лави, - ответили они.  
  
Пока они таким образом общались, я заметил, у этого Джона глаза ещё в два раза расширились; я и не знал, что у людей вообще такое возможно. Хотя, вообще-то, это всё должно неслабо действовать – то, что конец света отменили, а парень, который это сделал, бесится на своего друга у тебя в каминной. Гостиной. Да неважно.  
  
\- Так ты его побил? – наконец вмешался он, видимо, чтобы дело не успело дойти до той стадии, когда они начнут швыряться мебелью и размахивать мечами. – Всё… всё кончилось? Он мёртв?  
  
\- Точно, Ушастый, - устало ответил Книжник. – Всё кончилось.  
  
\- Не совсем, - поправил Аллен, с неодобрением глядя на Книжника. – Тысячелетний Граф убит, но…  
  
\- Ты правда убил Тысячелетнего Графа?  
  
\- Да, он умер. Много людей тоже погибло. И кругом до сих пор полно акума, и мы не знаем, что случилось с остальной частью Ордена. Нам очень нужны средства, чтобы это узнать, поэтому мы хотели попросить твоего отца, чтобы он вложил деньги в цирк.  
  
Джон несколько секунд рассматривал Аллена. Он приподнял свою забавную шапку, почесал голову, вернул шапку на место и снова принялся разглядывать Уолкера.  
  
\- Я не очень понял, - задумчиво признался он.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Вообще отец в прошлом году передал все финансовые дела мне и своему агенту, - объяснил Джон, ведя нас вверх по лестнице. На стенах вокруг висели сотни разнообразных агрегатов, и мне то и дело казалось, что они вот-вот вытянут щупы и раздавят меня к чертям собачьим. – Просто он слишком часто отсутствует. Агент – господин Бауман – сначала был не в восторге от перспективы работать с подростком, но сейчас уже привык, так что всё в порядке. Теперь он, наоборот, оставляет большую часть дел на меня. Поэтому я сам решаю спонсорские вопросы, и сейчас мы вполне можем позволить себе подобные траты. Папа будет не против, если это для Чёрного Ордена, я точно знаю.  
  
Я взглянул на Аллена: его лицо сияло дьявольским светом, как всегда после удачно провёрнутой аферы. Книжник вновь с трудом сдерживал смех, а Канда изо всех сил пытался не показать, что всё это произвело на него впечатление. Жаль, Линали рядом не было. Готов поспорить, она бы наверняка стояла с таким видом, будто ничего другого и не ожидала – она же умница. А ещё она кормит меня шоколадом. Люблю я эту женщину.  
  
Джон рылся по папкам и горам бумаг, испещрённых цифрами. Он листал гроссбухи и снимал с полок пыльные книги, потом ещё кому-то звонил. Кроссу в жизни не снилась подобная организованность. Хотя, опять же, Кросс бы никогда не мог бы повернуться к вам и заявить:  
  
\- Мы можем потратить тысячу фунтов. Этого хватит?  
  
Вот так взять и потратить тысячу фунтов. Ха-ха. Разумеется.  
  
Канда закашлялся, Книжник впился зубами в ладонь, а Аллен изобразил сладчайшую из своих улыбок и ответил:  
  
\- Конечно, этого будет более чем достаточно. Большое тебе спасибо, Джон. Даже не знаю, что бы мы без тебя делали.  
  
Джон смотрел так гордо, это было даже трогательно. В смысле, было бы трогательно, если не принимать в расчёт то, что его только что развели как дурачка.   
  
О, мой Аллен. Лукавый, коварный манипулятор – сказываются годы, проведённые с Кроссом. Потому что Кросс именно таким и был. Он в жизни никого не обманывал – просто приходил и заявлял: «Здравствуйте, я хотел бы взять у вас кучу денег на мои личные нужды, о которых я вам рассказывать не планирую». И ему отвечали: «Конечно, Генерал Кросс, возьмите сколько вам нужно. Позвольте, я заложу ради вас бесценные реликвии моей семьи».  
  
Я годами наблюдал за ним, но до сих пор не понимаю, как такое может удаваться. Впрочем, Аллен, видимо, как раз понял. Вкупе с подобными вещами и шулерством по вине Кросса Аллен превратился в портативную машинку для добывания денег.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Ну и как всё прошло?  
  
Линали принесла ребятам кофе, Аллену еды, а мне шоколада. Линали – моя личная богиня, пусть она и ненормальная.  
  
\- Аллен Уолкер – страшный человек, - объявил Книжник. – Я всю дорогу стоял рядом с ним, но до сих пор не понимаю, что случилось. Подозреваю, имела место промывка мозгов.  
  
\- Я же тебе сказал, что он мой друг, - напряжённо возразил Аллен.  
  
\- Ну да, у всех друзья выдают им за здорово живёшь тысячи фунтов, стоит попросить повежливее, - пробормотал Канда, всё ещё всеми силами пытаясь не выглядеть впечатлённым. – Просто ерунда, на каждом шагу встречается.  
  
\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что сам…  
  
\- Подождите, что вы там говорили о тысячах фунтов? – Хорошо, что Линали успела поставить кофе на поднос, прежде чем это услышала, иначе бы точно уронила чашку.  
  
\- Всего-то одна тысяча. И он сказал, что попросит отца узнать что-нибудь об остальных из Ордена. Его отец работает в Новом Всемирном Альянсе, я не рассказывал?  
  
\- Нет, Аллен, - сказала Линали с оттенком изумления, - этого ты не упоминал.  
  
\- А, ну ладно. В общем, он там работает.  
  
\- Ясно. Так что… этот твой друг вложил деньги своего отца в цирк?  
  
\- Не совсем, - уточнил Канда, задумчиво уставившись в окно.  
  
\- Скорее… он решил, что будет проще просто пожертвовать деньги, - объяснил Аллен, жестикулируя так, словно это должно было помочь Линали осознать всю естественность такого поведения. – Ну, не то чтобы прямо пожертвовать. Лави опишет ему последнюю битву. Так что, можно сказать, он заплатил за то, чтобы ему написали историю.  
  
Книжник бессильно свалился в кресло и зашёлся хохотом.  
  
\- Аллен, - сказала Линали тем самым мягким тоном, каким обычно разговаривают с психами. – То есть ты хочешь сказать, что твой друг… отдал нам тысячу фунтов и добровольно согласился припрячь своего отца к поискам наших друзей, так? А в обмен Лави просто напишет ему историю? Я всё правильно поняла?  
  
\- Думаю, всё верно! – ответил Книжник и картинно взмахнул рукой, тем самым обозначая весь идиотизм происходящего.  
  
\- Промывать людям мозги нехорошо, Аллен, - строго сказала Линали. – Неужели мне придётся повторить разговор, который у меня уже был с братиком?  
  
\- Я же говорю – ничего я никому не промывал! Он просто хороший парень! А ты, Лави, заткнись!  
  
Впрочем, говорить было бесполезно, потому что Канда уже прикрывал ухмылку рукой, Линали смеялась, Книжник в приступе хохота сполз на пол, а я начал слёту врезаться в голову Аллена, потому что это весело. Здравый смысл давно покинул эту комнату.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Слушайте, ребята, я же вам сказал – никаких инвесторов!  
  
У Джека, формального руководителя цирка, точно когда-нибудь лопнет сосуд. Потому что сколько можно орать.  
  
\- Ох уж эти инвесторы! Вечно у них куча идей. Думают, если они кому-то денег дали, то могут заявиться сюда и начать командовать! Я этого не потерплю! Я уже сказал той девочке-танцовщице, что этому не бывать, – значит, не бывать!   
  
Он снова сел, довольный. Его жена Энни, настоящая руководительница, кивнула в знак согласия.  
  
При обычном раскладе тут бы и конец разговору, но какой может быть обычный расклад, когда речь идёт об Аллене.  
  
\- Мы понимаем ваши чувства, сэр, - сказал мой Аллен вежливо и искренне. – Но мой друг не выражает желания управлять вашим цирком. Более того, он даже, в общем, и не вкладывает деньги. Мы объяснили нашу ситуацию, что бизнес есть бизнес, и он решил, что лучше всего будет просто пожертвовать определённую сумму. Видите ли, он большой поклонник цирка.   
  
Джек и Энни явно прониклись этой болтовнёй о «вашем цирке», поклонниках, трудных временах и пожертвованиях. Не то чтобы полностью прониклись, но серьёзные подвижки были налицо.  
  
Чёрт возьми, да он хорош.  
  
\- И сколько твой друг намерен пожертвовать? – требовательно спросил Джек. – Потому что если он хочет отстегнуть нам пару фунтов, чтобы совесть успокоить, мы можем и без этого обойтись!  
  
\- Вообще он планировал пожертвовать тысячу фунтов. Он надеется, этого хватит. Пока что он передал мне четыреста фунтов наличными – вот они – и собирается передать оставшиеся шестьсот в три приёма в течение полугода. – Аллен улыбнулся.  
  
Стоит объяснить, как всё это выглядело с точки зрения Джека и Энни. Все пришли с Алленом, чтобы посмотреть на шоу, и, хотя экзорцисты почти всегда способны сойти за нормальных, кроме Аллена никто из них даже не пытался сохранить лицо. Поэтому зрелище было приблизительно такое.  
  
Книжник и Канда стоят с совершенно дикими взглядами по обе стороны двери, облокотившись на стену. Линали бесцельно слоняется по комнате, с виду уже переходя грань между загадочностью и безумием. Вокруг летает какой-то золотой шар неопределённого рода и назначения. И, наконец, сам Аллен стоит прямо перед ними с невиннейшим видом обычного соседского мальчишки (несмотря на шрам и седые волосы) и предлагает неизвестно кому принадлежавшую тысячу фунтов без каких-либо обязательств.  
  
\- С чего бы нам тебе верить? – подозрительно спросил Джек.  
  
\- Ну, с того, что я только что дал вам четыреста фунтов, - ответил Аллен. Он легко теряет терпение от глупых вопросов.  
  
Хорошо, жажда денег перевесила их здравый смысл, а то нас бы оттуда точно пинками вышвырнули. Мы всё-таки были новичками, у них не было причин нам доверять, зато было порядка сотни причин для недоверия. Хотя, опять же, когда тебе в лицо суют приличную часть твоего годового дохода, не будешь же отказываться просто потому, что не понравился способ доставки. Здесь бы и более сильные люди сломались.  
  
Я так и знал, что как только мы выйдем, Книжник снова расхохочется.   
  
* * *   
  
\- Кстати, на людях нам теперь придётся называть Лави «Книжником», - рассеянно заметил Аллен, подсчитывая вечером чаевые. – Я давно хотел сказать, но потом началась вся эта свистопляска с деньгами.  
  
Руки Линали замерли над верёвкой, которую она в тот момент сворачивала.  
  
\- Это он тебе велел? Называть его Книжником?  
  
\- Ну, не совсем. Я хотел представить его Джону, но он меня перебил до того, как я успел сказать его имя.  
  
\- Как-то… странно.  
  
\- Да не сказал бы. – Аллен покосился на неё. – Он же теперь и правда Книжник. У них же не бывает имён, так ведь?  
  
\- И друзей у них тоже не бывает, - добавила Линали и сердито сжала губы. – Если он такой весь из себя Книжник, что он тогда здесь с нами делает? Война-то кончилась.  
  
Аллен улыбнулся так, как он улыбается, когда другой бы уже начал кричать, рыдать и резать себе вены.  
  
\- Может, история не закончена, пока мы не нашли Орден? – предположил он. – В смысле, запись, или как там они это называют.  
  
\- Ну, допустим. – Линали уже довольно жестоко обращалась с бедной верёвкой. – Если он уйдёт, как только мы найдём остальных, я буду в ярости.  
  
\- Ла-адно, - медленно произнёс Аллен, разглядывая её так, словно хочет убраться подальше, но понимает, что бежать от хищника ещё опаснее. – Возможно, тебе стоит его об этом предупредить. Возможно, даже именно с таким видом. Тогда он не посмеет.  
  
\- Аллен Уолкер, ты что – хочешь сказать, что моё лицо внушает ужас? – требовательно спросила она. Впрочем, я заметил, что её хватка на верёвке несколько ослабла.  
  
\- Только когда ты сама этого хочешь, Линали Ли, - ответил он с улыбкой. Она слегка покраснела.   
  
Я просто наблюдаю, но если кто-то решит каким-то образом использовать эти сведения, я должен предупредить: получится во всех отношениях неловко. В какой-то степени потому, что я почти уверен: Аллен никому не способен отказать прямо. Ну, понимаете. Период становления – и рядом с Кроссом.  
  
Впрочем, неважно.  
  
Они продолжили уборку в комфортной тишине, люблю, когда у них такое удаётся. Но всё-таки прежде чем они разошлись, Линали мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в руку Аллена и уставилась на него безумным взглядом.   
  
\- Я не собираюсь терять кого-то из вас, - прошипела она ему. Аллен не дёрнулся только потому, что он очень смелый. – Я уже достаточно людей потеряла. Война закончена, и я больше не буду мириться с потерей близких. Больше никогда, понимаешь? Никогда.  
  
\- Я никуда не ухожу! – пообещал Аллен с панической ноткой в голосе. – Канда тоже никуда вроде не собирается. А Лави в случае чего мы всегда можем связать.  
  
\- Если понадобится! - гневно заявила Линали и отпустила Аллена.  
  
\- Тимкампи? – тихо окликнул меня Аллен, убедившись, что она вышла из пределов слышимости. – Давай договоримся, что никогда не будем злить Линали, ладно? Вообще никогда.  
  
Мой Аллен – очень умный мальчик.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Ну-у-у, так и в чём дело? – спросил Книжник, изображая свой лучший хитрый взгляд. Удалось неплохо, но до стандартов Кросса ему далеко. – Не то чтобы я не был тронут тем, как ты… силой вытащил меня на чашку кофе, Аллен, но я просто как-то не предполагал, что мы так близки.  
  
\- Я боюсь, Канда может убить акума прямо во время представления, - ответил Аллен, яростно тыкая в еду вилкой. – Если он такое устроит, нас точно вышвырнут и вряд ли отдадут деньги Джона на дорогу.  
  
Книжник храбро попытался сделать вид, будто принял проблему близко к сердцу. Он всегда так делает, только, кажется, никто на это не покупается.  
  
\- Его даже могут арестовать, - заметил он. – Это будет… это будет ужасно.  
  
И вовсе не смешно, Книжник. Мы тут о серьёзных вещах говорим.  
  
\- Что? – Аллен недоверчиво глянул на него, оторвавшись от изувеченного омлета. – А. Да нет, кто бы его арестовал. Хотя, даже если бы и арестовали, мы бы мигом его вытащили.  
  
\- Ты уверен? У нас больше нет поддержки высших инстанций. Или ты планируешь незаметно протащить ему Муген?  
  
\- Не пришлось бы, - отмахнулся вилкой Аллен, не прекращая жевать. – У меня в лондонской полиции есть знакомая, которая знает про экзорцистов. Она бы нам помогла.  
  
\- Аллен.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- В Лондоне ещё остались люди, которых ты не знаешь?  
  
\- О чём ты? Я здесь почти никого не знаю. – его тарелка уже опустела. Трапезы Аллена всегда похожи на маленькое чудо.  
  
\- Как ты познакомился с женщиной из полиции, Аллен?  
  
\- Ну, я тогда как раз ехал в Орден, и там в церкви был акума, а ещё кошка съела Тима, и её брат… Слушай, может, сначала о Канде?  
  
\- Хорошо, но потом обязательно дорасскажешь: звучит захватывающе. А ты упоминал при Юу, что не стоит убивать акума на публике?  
  
\- Он в ответ сказал, что это его работа. – Аллен закатил глаза.  
  
\- О да, звучит в его стиле, - хихикнул Книжник. – Хорошо, я с ним поговорю. То есть, я лучше Линали заставлю с ним поговорить. Кстати говоря, почему ты Линали об этом не сказал?  
  
\- Она продаёт билеты.  
  
\- Да уж, выглядеть прилично – настоящее испытание.  
  
\- Ха, наверняка. А, и ещё. М-м-м, Линали, наверное, захочет с тобой поговорить. В ближайшее время.  
  
\- Да? О чём же?  
  
\- М-м-м, кто знает? – Аллен нервно захихикал. – Лично я беспокоился о Канде, так что… Боже, с ним невозможно иметь дело! «Не убивать то, что похоже на людей, когда на тебя смотрят» - неужели так сложно уяснить? Наверняка он это назло делает.  
  
Книжник взглянул на него так, что стало ясно: его эта речь не одурачила, но сказал он только:  
  
\- О, ну, Юу нас любит, я точно знаю. Он просто стесняется это показать.  
  
Аллен фыркнул.  
  
\- Ну да, стесняется. – Он повернулся к окну и принялся наблюдать за прохожими, а потом вдруг посерьёзнел. – Но мы ему небезразличны, - сказал он. – Он защищал и кормил нас тогда, сразу после взрыва. Он совсем не обязан был это делать.  
  
Книжник снова изобразил подобие того взгляда-за-тысячу-миль.  
  
\- Я этого не помню, - сказал он.  
  
\- Да что из тебя за Книжник? – поддразнил Аллен, рисуя на запотевшем стекле непонятные узоры. – Разве твоя работа не подразумевает, что ты должен помнить всё?  
  
Я от души понадеялся, что если Аллен решит ляпнуть ещё какую-нибудь глупость, которая перевернёт несчастному парню всю жизнь, он хотя бы удосужится ему в лицо перед этим взглянуть.  
  
\- Ты прав. Какой из меня Книжник. Я потерял… месяц. Поверить не могу, что я… Знаешь, Панда бы так во мне разочаровался. Он бы разочаровался, но я не могу… Я один остался. Кроме меня никто не может этим заниматься, а я, я не могу соблюдать дистанцию, не могу быть объективным, я потерял месяц…  
  
\- Прекрати, - резко оборвал его Аллен и повернулся к нему лицом. Наконец-то. Догадайся он сделать это чуть раньше, наверняка бы увидел все необходимые предпосылки и не дошло бы до таких психологических травм. Господи, Аллен.  
  
\- Ты всего лишь человек, - сказал он. – Ты потерял пару недель, за время которых ничего не произошло, зато ты запомнил битву, и больше ничего не важно. Я всегда думал, что Книжник слишком многого от тебя требует. Не только от тебя, но и от себя и от всего мира. Просто есть вещи, на которые ты не способен, понимаешь? Неважно, как ты стараешься, и неважно, насколько ты этого хочешь. Просто есть что-то невозможное. Так, кстати, думал Граф – что он лучше людей, что ему всё подвластно, что он может держаться в стороне, просто делая то, что хочет, и быть кем угодно. И он тоже был неправ.  
  
\- Так что – говоришь, я как Тысячелетний Граф? Ну спасибо! – Теперь на лице Книжника было написано больше ужаса перед Алленом, чем перед самим собой. Аллен прекрасно умеет общаться с людьми, когда уделяет им достаточно внимания.   
  
\- Я всего лишь говорю, что Тысячелетний Граф был так одинок, что сошёл с ума, Лави. Он даже Ноев к себе близко не подпускал, так, чтобы по-настоящему. Так жить нельзя. Ты ведь даже за другими людьми нормально наблюдать не сможешь. Дурацкая это идея.  
  
\- Знаешь, шпендель, ты сейчас подрываешь вековые устои Книжников.  
  
\- Если вы веками так делали, это не значит, что у вас традиции умные. И не называй меня шпенделем.  
  
В глазу Книжника загорелся тот блуждающий огонёк под названием «я-запоминаю-для-грядущего», а это всегда хороший признак. Или плохой – если он смотрит в этот момент на вас. Он часто смотрит так на моего Аллена.  
  
\- Значит, так, Аллен. Что – Тысячелетний Граф был одинок, да? Он это тебе сам сказал?  
  
Аллен заёрзал и снова уставился в окно.   
  
\- Он мог и не говорить. Это было… и так видно, по-моему.  
  
\- Тебе видно.  
  
\- Ну, вроде того.  
  
\- Хм-м.  
  
\- Хватит хмыкать, ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.  
  
\- Хм-м.  
  
\- Дитя, ей-богу.  
  
\- Я старше тебя.  
  
\- Только номинально.  
  
Они притихли, но тишина была лёгкая - не такая тягостная, когда мне кажется, что нужно кого-нибудь укусить, чтобы они встряхнулись. Вполне комфортная тишина: Аллен наблюдал за прохожими, Книжник читал газету. В конце концов Книжник поднял глаза и спросил:  
  
\- Как это у тебя получается, а? Как тебе удаётся не винить во всем себя?  
  
Аллен пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от улицы за окном.  
  
\- Я виню себя. Но… Мана говорил… - Его голос прервался, и Аллен снова начал рисовать на стекле. Арки, петли и пересекающиеся линии – словно детский шифр, если бы он принадлежал неуравновешенному ребёнку с нездоровой страстью к углам.  
  
\- «Продолжай двигаться вперёд», - перевёл Книжник.  
  
Аллен улыбнулся в окно и ответил:

\- Видишь? Из тебя отличный Книжник.

* * *

Когда они впервые наткнулись на акума, я даже заволновался, как бы Аллен с Кандой не умерли от счастья.

  
Экзорцисты сидели в тесном номере задрипанной гостиницы, в каких они останавливались между представлениями. Вокруг царило умиротворение – в той степени, в какой у них это вообще возможно: Книжник читал, Линали пыталась (вполне тщетно) научить Аллена готовить, а Канда наблюдал за ними, усиленно делая вид, что просто медитирует. В общем, было очень даже мило, по-домашнему, ну вы понимаете.  
  
Тут Аллен вдруг вытаращился и произнёс едва ли не со священным трепетом:  
  
\- Там акума.  
  
Я люблю моего Аллена, честно, но это не мешает мне признавать, что у него есть определённые задвиги. Один из них – его искренняя любовь к акума. Вместе с тем, убивать он их тоже очень любит. Пусть он сколько угодно говорит об освобождении их душ, и прочая, и прочая, но они ему нравятся именно в виде акума. Одним словом, с головой у него не в порядке, что уж тут сделаешь. Не то чтобы это так уж удивительно, учитывая, где он провёл детство, но всё же…  
  
Он совсем не прост, вот в чём дело. Он так часто прикидывается нормальным, что порой начинаешь забывать, что на самом-то деле он более чем странная личность.  
  
В любом случае, остальные экзорцисты едва ли далеко от него ушли. Они вскочили так, словно Рождество наступило на месяц раньше – даже Линали, которая обычно вроде бы небольшая поклонница спасения обречённых. Боже храни её испорченную душу.  
  
Это был Первый уровень. Жалкий Первый уровень против четырёх изнывающих от скуки экзорцистов. Я даже рассказывать ничего не буду, просто стыдоба смотреть.  
  
К следующему разу до них дошло, что им необязательно драться всей компанией. Произошло это во время представления, бросать на амбразуру больше двух экзорцистов было бы слишком, да и, в любом случае, от битвы мало удовольствия, если всё заканчивается чересчур быстро – как в прошлый раз. Так что Линали с Книжником отбыли охотиться на акума, а Аллен с Кандой остались, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что они все решили сбежать. Впрочем, от ребят в представлении почти не было толку, потому что цирк был последним, о чём они думали. Вскоре Линали с Книжником вернулись, оба на волне кайфа от убийства акума, а Аллен и Канда только зеленели от зависти.   
  
Говорю же, они странные.  
  
В третий раз Линали и Книжник сжалились над друзьями и предоставили им почётное право расправиться с противником. Это был Второй уровень, так что им нужно было хотя бы в какой-то степени принять его всерьёз. Я повернулся к Аллену, но это был уже не Аллен, а Клоун.  
  
Мне, честно говоря, нравится Клоун – особенно то, как он умудряется до чёртиков напугать тех, кто видит его впервые. Ха-ха-ха, а вы-то думали, что знаете Аллена. Никто его не знает! Аллен – это вечная загадка, точно так же, как смерть, божественное начало и то, что творится у Книжника в голове.  
  
Впрочем, Канда при первом знакомстве с Клоуном остался совершенно невозмутимым (в смысле, когда понял, кто это, и прекратил попытки выпустить ему кишки). Если у него и возникли какие-то мысли по этому поводу, вероятно, это было нечто вроде: «Надо же, а шпендель и правда может на что-то сгодиться».  
  
На самом деле Канда и Аллен вместе прекрасно сражаются, как бы это ни было странно. Собственно, все экзорцисты хороши в бою – в смысле, те из них, кто продержался достаточно долго. Просто от Канды с Алленом этого трудно ожидать, потому как не верится, что они могут хотя бы пятнадцать минут не пререкаться. Но они могут – я сам видел.  
  
В общем, я хотел сказать, что дело было не в их способностях. Вероятно, они просто были не в форме и давно не тренировались, потому что одно дело – акробатика, а настоящая битва – это всё-таки серьёзнее. В смысле, разница в подготовке небольшая, но она есть. Или они просто перевозбудились от восторга при виде акума. А может, просто не повезло.  
  
У Второго уровня были лезвия вместо рук, так что в конце битвы Аллен и Канда были все в ранах, да ещё и избитые до ужаса. Сам Второй уровень, впрочем, битву не пережил, так что победа была явно за экзорцистами.  
  
Хорошо, что Кросс и Тидолл этого не видели. Тидолл бы наверняка разрыдался, а что касается Кросса – ну, он бы до самой смерти им это припоминал.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Мне совсем не больно, - объявил Канда, распростёршись на земле в луже собственной крови.  
  
\- Знаешь, я тебе совсем не верю, - хрипло сказал Аллен, привалившись к стене в самом жалком виде.  
  
Вот красота-то, подумал я. Они собираются ругаться даже сейчас, когда одурманены болью и потерей крови. Это просто рекорд. Я почти пожалел, что уже успел вызвать голема Книжника. Почти – потому что иначе они могли бы истечь кровью и умереть, получилось бы не очень смешно.  
  
\- Да при чём тут раны, идиот. Грудь. Грудь больше не болит.  
  
\- А что – обычно болит? – спросил Аллен, изо всех сил изображая, что ему это интересно, и он совсем не на грани обморока от боли.  
  
\- Конечно, болит, - огрызнулся Канда. – Хотя это всё равно наверняка из-за тебя.  
  
\- Чего? – Один-ноль в пользу Канды. Аллен так удивился, что и впрямь заинтересовался. – Я-то тут причём? Я твоей дурацкой груди пальцем не касался! – И, видимо, свою роль сыграло шоковое состояние, потому что он вдруг уставился куда-то в сторону и добавил: - Не то чтобы я об этом никогда не думал… - и мне почему-то показалось, что он имел в виду не насилие.  
  
Просто наблюдение. Наблюдение, которое вселило страх в моё метафорическое сердце.  
  
К счастью, Канда ничего не заметил. В противном случае он бы наверняка почувствовал своим долгом убить Аллена, а они оба, мне кажется, были не в том состоянии, чтобы драться. Или даже стоять.  
  
\- Да это точно из-за тебя. Помнишь, когда я умер?  
  
\- Не припоминаю, чтобы ты умирал, Канда.  
  
\- Да умер, говорю тебе. Тогда, в Ковчеге. И ты даже не дал мне остаться мёртвым. Как ты меня раздражаешь.  
  
Поразительно, насколько у этих двоих развязываются языки, когда они на волоске от смерти. Или всё из-за потери крови. Кто знает.  
  
\- Да ничего ты не умер! Ты… просто…  
  
\- Умер. Я там был, а тебя не было. Ты играл на пианино.  
  
\- Это пианино спасло твою шкуру, ясно? Мог бы спасибо сказать. Если ты, конечно, не планировал остаться… там.  
  
\- Мёртвым.  
  
\- Да не был ты мёртв.  
  
\- Ещё как был, - настойчиво повторил Канда, ворочаясь в луже крови. При каждом его движении раздавался противный липкий звук. – Но, думаю, вряд ли я хотел остаться мёртвым. Так что передай благодарность пианино.  
  
\- Ну ты и скотина.  
  
\- Ага, конечно. Это ты скотина, а все почему-то думают, что ты славный парень.  
  
\- Я и есть славный парень!  
  
\- Да конечно, ещё чего. Ты самый настоящий псих.  
  
\- Ах, это я псих? Можно подумать, это я обвинял тебя в том, что у меня, видите ли, грудь болит. Какого чёрта?  
  
\- Я сказал, наоборот – не болит, тупой шпендель.  
  
\- Меня зовут Аллен.  
  
\- И что б ты сделал, если бы я тебя так назвал? Ты бы не знал, как реагировать.  
  
\- Думаю, я бы привык. И хватит переводить стрелки. Почему это у тебя из-за меня грудь болела?  
  
\- Я ж сказал – заболело тогда, когда я умер.  
  
\- В смысле, когда я… когда я позвал тебя назад? В Ковчеге.  
  
\- Да. Жутко… жутко бесит…  
  
\- Только попробуй отключиться!   
  
О, Аллен. Не стоит так кричать, когда у тебя рёбра сломаны. Это недальновидно.  
  
\- Не собираюсь я отключаться, тупица-Уолкер. Заткнись уже, Господи, - сказал Канда, но голос его звучал неубедительно и задумчиво. Аллен тоже ему не поверил, поэтому начал подползать поближе. Со сломанными рёбрами.  
  
\- Ни у кого больше ничего не болело, - бормотал Аллен сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока полз. Боже мой, да на него даже смотреть больно. – Ты просто бредишь. – Можно подумать, он тут один такой.  
  
\- Больше никто не заключал сделок с тем парнем, - объяснил Канда. Или не объяснил, это уж как посмотреть.  
  
\- Тем парнем? – переспросил Аллен, впрочем, довольно рассеянно. Он уже добрался до Канды и начал подозрительно рассматривать его плащ, словно взвешивая в уме какие-то забавные идеи о перевязке.  
  
\- Ага, тот парень. Мне он не понравился. Просто иногда приходится. – Канда откинул голову и одарил Аллена взглядом, который был призван стать острым и пронизывающим, но в свете его полуобморочного состояния так и не стал. – Ты ведь такой же, да? Единственная твоя нормальная черта. Всегда готов на всё ради дела.  
  
\- Воистину, - сказал Аллен, подбираясь Когтем к плащу Канды.  
  
\- Хороший был плащ, - грустно сказал Канда. Если мне и требовалось лишнее доказательство того, что ему окончательно снесло крышу, то это было оно.  
  
\- Купим тебе новый, - пообещал Аллен, пытаясь разложить лоскуты плаща так, чтобы они не попали в лужу крови. Даже не знаю, зачем он так старался. Плащ всё равно был весь в крови и грязный как чёрт знает что. – Зачем ты заключил с ним сделку? Тебе же он не понравился.  
  
\- Надо было сестру найти, идиот.  
  
От этих слов мы с Алленом на секунду замерли. Тот, кого он искал. Сестра, значит. У Канды есть сестра. Уж не знаю, о чём в тот момент думал Аллен, но мне в голову лезли только совершенно неуместные мысли об их совместном детстве и том, что сестра могла делать с волосами Канды. Наверняка не последнюю роль играли ленточки. И цветочки.  
  
\- Но ты об этом ничего не знаешь, потому что я тебе ничего не рассказывал, - продолжил Канда в замешательстве и вроде как уже в горячке. – Потому что это не твоё… и сейчас всё уже должно быть в порядке. Что ты творишь?  
  
\- Я? Ничего, - ответил мой Аллен с отчаянной улыбкой, стараясь как можно незаметнее зажать раны Канды. Сомневаюсь, что это можно сделать незаметно.  
  
\- Тогда завязывай с этим «ничем», - велел Канда, осклабливаясь трясущимися губами. – Покалечишь же, доктор Уолкер. Отвали.  
  
\- У меня рёбра сломаны, - моментально ответил Аллен. – Двигаться больно.  
  
\- Почему я ещё не вылечился? – Канда откровенно заныл. Я понадеялся, что Книжник с Линали будут здесь совсем скоро, потому что Канда может ныть разве что на смертном одре. – Наверняка это ты меня испортил. Очень на тебя похоже, - мрачно добавил он.  
  
\- Что я опять испортил? – Аллен начал в панике оглядываться по сторонам, видимо, тоже недоумевая, почему никто до сих пор не пришёл. Я подумал, что подожду ещё минуту, и тогда точно полечу за Линали и Книжником и приволоку их сюда сам.  
  
\- Грудь, тупица, я же сказал. Смотри. – Он отлепил от груди кровавые остатки рубашки и показал левую сторону.  
  
Мы это, конечно, уже видели (Аллен и раньше волновался насчёт этой штуки), но сейчас она выглядела особенно отвратительно. Раньше это была татуировка… да это и сейчас была татуировка, просто она смотрелась так, словно её накололи вчера и делал это пьяный фанат иголок: в тёмном опухшем месиве почти не угадывалось формы.  
  
\- Выглядит… опасно, Канда, - прошептал Аллен, таращась на татуировку широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Канда вернул рубашку на место и сделал попытку пожать плечами.   
  
– Не болит, - повторил он. – Наверняка она больше не работает. Но… может, это и не из-за тебя. – Он с минуту это обдумывал. – Да. Наверное, я просто выжал себя до конца. Ну и время я для этого выбрал.  
  
\- Выжал… себя?  
  
\- Прожигал жизнь, как он говорил. Комуи говорил. Велел быть осторожнее. Можно подумать, он хоть что-нибудь знал об осторожности. Идиот.  
  
\- Так ты… ты поэтому так быстро восстанавливался? – У Аллена был странный голос, так что я решил на него взглянуть. У него по лицу текли слёзы. – Получается, ты брал годы, которые мог прожить в старости, и использовал их, когда был ранен?  
  
Я уже вот-вот хотел полететь за Линали и Книжником, но тут заметил их в паре кварталов от нас. Наконец-то.  
  
\- Этот тот мужик устроил, - сказал Канда, хмурясь при воспоминании. – У меня не было времени, чтобы валяться раненым. Да и сейчас нет.  
  
\- А умереть тебе времени, значит, хватает? – несколько истерически спросил Аллен.  
  
\- Всем на это времени хватает, шпендель. – Канда сфокусировал взгляд на лице Аллена и растянул губы в странной полуулыбке. – Ты ревёшь обо мне как тогда о той кукле. Теперь ясно, что я умираю.   
  
К тому времени, как до них добрались Линали и Книжник, Канда потерял сознание.

* * * 

  
Ребятам такие вещи явно не на пользу. Сейчас они точно не готовы видеть своих близких в таких страданиях, особенно Канду, который каким-то чудом лучше всех помогал им держаться вместе. Кроме того, он всегда производил впечатление самого сильного. Когда кто-то столько времени тратит на попытки убедить всех в своей непобедимости, поневоле начинаешь ему верить. Даже если знаешь, что это неправда.   
  
Мой Аллен позволил им перетянуть себе рёбра, но на вопросы отвечать отказался, а потом закатил безобразную сцену, когда его попытались устроить не в одном помещении с Кандой. Линали закатила такую же, когда ей хотели запретить остаться с ребятами. Книжник курсировал туда-сюда, пытался читать, выходил проветриться, да и вообще был в таком раздрае, что я всерьёз подумывал стукнуть его чем-нибудь, чтобы он свалился без сознания и прекратил раздражать.  
  
Экзорцистам сказали, что Канда очнётся часа в четыре утра, и они буквально рухнули на месте. Книжник упал на какое-то весьма неудобное с виду кресло, а Линали и Аллен прикорнули на разных сторонах кровати Канды. Я про себя понадеялся, что они проснутся раньше него: в его состоянии вредно сильно орать.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Только не говори, что весь день торчал здесь как сопливая вздыхающая девка, шпендель, - хрипло проговорил Канда, когда открыл глаза и оглядел шатёр циркового лазарета, в котором оказался.  
  
\- Именно торчал и именно весь день, - с вызовом ответил Аллен. – И Линали тоже. Её ты тоже собрался сопливой и вздыхающей назвать?  
  
Канда только фыркнул, ибо, невзирая на, казалось бы, очевидные свидетельства, инстинкт самосохранения у него имеется.  
  
\- А где она?  
  
\- М-м-м. – Аллен нервно почесал в затылке. – Наверное, снаружи, кричит на Лави?  
  
Канда уставился на него в ответ.  
  
\- Да ладно.  
  
\- Ну, насчёт этих самых… Обязанностей Книжника.  
  
\- Вот как. – Канда перевёл взгляд в потолок. – Он что – правда надеялся, что она его отпустит на все четыре стороны, раз он стал Книжником?  
  
\- Ну, - Аллен слегка усмехнулся, – тупит он редко, зато на всю катушку.  
  
\- Хм, - согласно хмыкнул Канда. А потом: - Это пошло ей на пользу.  
  
\- Чего? Что пошло?  
  
\- То, что война закончилась, – ответил Канда особым тоном, который он приберегает исключительно для Аллена. Тем самым, который до ужаса напоминает его тон «специально для дебилов». – До войны она бы только плакала, если бы он вздумал уйти. А теперь злится – так куда лучше.  
  
\- Ну да. – Аллен смотрел на Канду с некоторым удивлением, да и я, признаться, тоже. Кто бы мог подумать: этот парень мало того, что замечает существование окружающих, но ещё и периодически думает об их чувствах? – Может, потому что до этого она то и дело ждала, что кто-нибудь из нас умрёт и бросит её? - предположил Аллен. – А теперь… война закончена, то есть Линали вроде как имеет право держать нас при себе. Ну, она так думает. Наверное.  
  
\- Возможно, - согласился Канда. Я до этого никогда не видел, чтобы они вели до такой степени цивилизованную беседу. Даже с учётом вчерашнего дня, когда Канда истекал кровью на руках Аллена.  
  
Они некоторое время молчали, и на потолке, видимо, было изображено что-то на редкость интересное, судя по тому, как Канда на него пялился. Словно там была карта, где крестиком отметили местонахождение его сестры.  
  
\- Я… плохо помню, что говорил тебе вчера, - наконец признался он, не отрывая взгляда от безумно захватывающего потолка.  
  
\- Вот как? – Аллен подпёр подбородок рукой и посмотрел на Канду. – В смысле, я тоже должен притвориться, что не помню? – спросил он.  
  
\- Я думаю над этим вопросом, - сообщил Канда потолку. – Но не хочу потакать тебе в твоём любимом деле.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Ещё пару дней назад эти слова прозвучали бы сердито. Сейчас они звучали ненормально ласково. Канду этот факт тоже несколько выбил из колеи. Это было заметно по тому гневному взгляду, которым он попытался испепелить потолок.  
  
\- Ты вечно притворяешься, - и, судя по тону, дальше следовало безмолвное: «и я тебя осуждаю». – Это бесит, не хочу лишних проявлений.  
  
\- Так что тогда? Мне рассказать?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Ха, а от потолка-то он отвлёкся. Теперь его взгляд, полный нескрываемого ужаса, предназначался исключительно Аллену.  
  
Аллен одарил его дьявольской усмешкой, но почти тут же смягчил её.  
  
\- Тим может тебе всё показать, - предложил он. В его голосе почти не было слышно, что он наслаждается страданиями Канды. – Тогда ты поймёшь, что именно я знаю, и нам не придётся… говорить об этом.  
  
Не стоит смеяться над поверженным противником, Аллен. Это нехорошо.  
  
Понаслаждавшись вдоволь выражением лица Канды – а оно было действительно бесценным, так только Канда может, – он слегка опомнился. Он снова положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы и испытующе уставился на Канду. – И если тебе понадобится помощь, я готов.  
  
\- Зачем мне твоя помощь, Уолкер? – резко спросил Канда, и Аллен снова изобразил безумную усмешку Клоуна.  
  
\- Да я не утверждаю, что она тебе нужна. Но если надо, я готов. Мне всё равно скучно, а Линали, как ты знаешь, в любом случае нас далеко не отпустит. Я буду рядом, так что к чему пренебрегать лишним добровольцем?  
  
К счастью, медсестра вошла раньше, чем Канда придумал ответ. К счастью – потому что знаю я эту его гримасу. Она появляется тогда, когда он собирается сказать гадость, а скажи Канда гадость Аллену, в таком настроении тот бы только засмеялся, и вышла бы драка. И медсестра убила бы их обоих.  
  
Вообще Лиззи не то чтобы именно медсестра. Если бы она удосужилась получить нормальное образование и не сбежала бы делать припарки циркачам, и ещё будь она мужчиной, точно стала бы Доктором Ужасным. К ней относятся как раз с должной долей страха и почтительности, пусть то звание ей так и не досталось.  
  
\- Эй, ты, - сказала Лиззи Аллену. – Марш в кровать.  
  
Аллен понёсся (вернее, быстро поковылял) обратно в кровать, но он неодобрительного взгляда Лиззи это его не спасло. Он аж съёжился.  
  
\- Полагаю, ты голодный, - обвиняюще заявила она Аллену. Он боязливо кивнул. – Чего это тебе вечно жрать охота? – спросила она. Он пожал плечами. Она фыркнула. – Ну, тогда я скажу, чтоб тебе чего-нибудь принесли. Но всё равно это ненормально. – Лиззи прожгла его возмущённым взглядом, словно единственным виновником своего аппетита был сам Аллен. Он съёжился ещё больше.  
  
Лиззи круто повернулась к Канде. В её глазах зажёгся опасный огонёк, и тут до меня дошло, что Канда впервые столкнулся с ней, будучи в сознании. Просто прекрасно.  
  
\- Так, господин Канда, - сказала она. – Мне почему-то кажется, что вы не захотите поведать, где получили эти жуткие раны по всей груди, рукам, ногам и лицу.  
  
\- А они что – ещё не затянулись? – с удивлением спросил Канда. Он двинулся и тут же сморщился от боли. Аллен моментально сел в кровати и взволнованно глянул на него. К несчастью, Лиззи заметила и то, и другое.  
  
\- Конечно, не затянулись, - рявкнула она. – Иные из них в дюйм глубиной. С чего ты взял, что они должны за ночь затянуться?  
  
Канда молча смотрел на неё безо всякого выражения. Он никогда не мог совладать с властными женщинами. Если подумать, возникают забавные теории об их отношениях с сестрой.  
  
Он ничего не ответил, но рука его машинально потянулась к груди. От Лиззи и это не укрылось. От неё вообще ничего не скрыть, у неё какие-то ужасные докторские суперспособности.  
  
\- Татуировка, - произнесла она голосом, сулившим смерть и разрушения. – Ты думал, она тебя исцелит? Кто тебе такое сказал?  
  
Аллен прикусил костяшки и уставился на Канду широко раскрытыми в ужасе глазами. Что, безусловно, делу очень помогло.  
  
Канда развёл полы больничной сорочки и внимательно осмотрел татуировку, которая выглядела ненамного лучше, чем вчера. Она была похожа на скрученную чёрную кляксу, которая тянулась поперёк груди до живота и через плечо чуть ли не до локтя, и ещё неизвестно насколько за спину. Отёк уже немного спал, но она выглядела так, словно… кончилась. Неудивительно, что она не сработала. Судя по взглядам, так же подумали и Канда с Алленом. Татуировка была всё равно что мёртвая.  
  
Странно даже, до этого я был уверен, что как только выдохнется татуировка, Канда умрёт. По лицу Канды было заметно, что и он придерживался такой точки зрения. Видимо, мы оба были неправы.  
  
Канда адресовал Аллену наполовину злобный, наполовину испуганный взгляд и сказал:  
  
\- Пожалуй, я возьму голема.  
  
Аллен мрачно кивнул.

\- Так, - сказала Лиззи. – Похоже, я что-то пропустила, да? Может мне что-то следует знать, как человеку, в руках которого ваши жизни?

Ребята уставились на неё. Она вздохнула, но удивления на её лице заметно не было. Сильнейшее раздражение – да, было, но не удивление.  
  
\- Люди, приходящие в цирк, всегда хранят секреты, - заметила она чуть позже, не забывая щупать, промывать и перевязывать. – Обычно там всякие глупости, реже – что-то посерьёзнее. Но что бы там ни было, месяца не проходит, чтобы они кому-нибудь всё не выложили, так всегда бывает. – Она затянула одну из повязок Канды с несколько неуместным рвением, во всяком случае, тому свидетельствовало сморщенное лицо Канды. – А вы какие-то ненормальные! Вас можно поздравить, никто о вас вообще ничего не знает. А ведь вы здесь уже сколько – три месяца? – ещё один подозрительный взгляд. – Объявились посреди Уэльса, в какой-то глуши, по-валлийски ни слова не знают. Принесли неизвестно откуда кучу денег. А теперь притащились с практически смертельными ранами, которые опять-таки непонятно откуда взялись. Нет, с вами, ребята, точно что-то не так.   
  
Аллен одарил её своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
  
\- Простите, что доставили вам беспокойство…  
  
\- И без этих твоих улыбочек, господин Уолкер, - перебила Лиззи, наставив на него указующий перст. – Я-то прекрасно знаю, для чего они тебе.  
  
Для вранья, интриг и жульничества? И всё-таки это очень милая улыбка, госпожа Ужасный Доктор. Необязательно так реагировать, страшновато как-то.  
  
\- Никогда ещё не видела, чтобы у детей было столько тайн, - сердито сказала она и промаршировала вон из шатра, забрав использованные бинты.  
  
Самое дурацкое – до конца войны они бы наверняка рассказали, что с ними не так. Просто в эти смутные времена статус экзорцистов оставался туманным, так что решиться было сложно.  
  
В повисшей после ухода Лиззи тревожной тишине прозвучал вопрос Канды:  
  
\- Что… что это было?  
  
\- Это была Лиззи, - вздохнул Аллен. – И благодаря ей ты жив, так что будь благодарен. Но она всё равно самая жуткая женщина из всех, что я видел. Даже Махойя не внушала мне столько ужаса.  
  
\- Махойя?  
  
\- Она была выше двух метров ростом. Но зато, по крайней мере, у неё был взгляд подружелюбнее.  
  
* * *   
  
Где-то через час заглянул Книжник. Вид у него был такой, словно… ну, словно весь последний час с копейками на него орала разъярённая Линали.  
  
\- Канда. Ты очнулся. Это хорошо, - выдавил он, а потом, не выдержав, осел на стул между кроватями, испустив жалобный стон.  
  
\- Что – хорошо с Линали поговорили? – злорадно поинтересовался Канда.  
  
\- Полегче с ним, Канда, - сказал Аллен. – Ты что – не видишь, как он пал духом?  
  
\- Заткнитесь вы оба, – огрызнулся Книжник. – Не собираюсь выслушивать оскорбления от идиотов, которые со Вторым уровнем справиться не смогли.  
  
\- Статистически Вторые уровни для нас – самый неудобный противник, - объяснил Аллен, к счастью, успев вклиниться и помешав Канде разораться в ответ. – Третьи уровни, Четвёртые уровни, Нои – это мы можем. Но Вторые уровни нам просто не подходят.  
  
\- Аллен, ты несёшь полную ахинею, - сообщил ему Книжник.  
  
\- Ну и что, - ответил Аллен и шлёпнул ещё одну карту.  
  
А, ну да – пока их не прервал Книжник, Аллен играл в карты сам с собой, а Канда читал. Именно так – читал, ни больше ни меньше. Причём по-японски – думаю, это он нарочно, чтобы нас одурачить. Ни Аллен, ни я не знаем японского, так что нам всё едино, что у него там – сопливый дамский роман или, скажем, перевод «Искусства войны».  
  
Так нечестно. Где он вообще прятал эту книжку? Наш последний визит в Эдо не очень располагал к походу в книжный магазин.  
  
В любом случае, когда вошёл Книжник, Канда моментально куда-то дел своё чтиво. Возможно, потому, что Книжник читает на всех языках, какие только существуют в природе, и это действительно был сопливый дамский роман. А вот Аллен своего занятия не прекратил. Вообще-то он проверял, не потерял ли он навыков в мухлевании после всего, что случилось с его левой рукой. Книжник наблюдал за ним некоторое время, и на лице его всё отчётливее проявлялось недоверие. В конце концов он не выдержал и спросил:  
  
\- Аллен. Твои карты… это те самые карты?  
  
Аллен вскинул на него невинный взгляд.  
  
\- Какие еще «те самые»?  
  
\- Те самые, - нетерпеливо повторил Книжник. – Карты Тики Микка.  
  
\- А, - Аллен моргнул. – Ну да. А что? Не ожидал, что ты их узнаешь.  
  
\- Помнишь, когда он попытался уничтожить твою Чистую силу и оставил тебя умирать? Мы тогда пошли тебя искать и нашли лужу крови, а рядом была карта.  
  
\- А, точно, - припомнил Аллен. – Пиковый туз, да? Фоу не нашла его, когда собирала колоду. Или это ребята из лаборатории собирали? Я не в курсе.  
  
\- Так это ты выронил?  
  
\- Нет, Тики Микк рассыпал их по мне, прежде чем уйти. Ну, знаешь, красивый жест, как-то так.  
  
\- Понятно. – Книжник прикрыл глаз и потёр виски. – Объясни-ка ещё раз. Тики Микк подарил тебе эту колоду, а потом… рассыпал её на тебя, когда оставлял умирать. И ты до сих пор её с собой таскаешь?  
  
\- Старую колоду я потерял где-то в Индии, - объяснил Аллен, явно не понимая, что не так. – Карты совершенно нормальные. Зачем их выкидывать?  
  
\- У меня голова болит, - пожаловался Книжник. – Из-за тебя, между прочим. Вечно от тебя голова болит, когда ты несёшь бред.  
  
\- Что, прости? – переспросил Аллен, и Канда усмехнулся.  
  
Я понимаю Книжника, правда понимаю. Но сейчас всё ещё было относительно объяснимо. Всего-то и нужно – постоянно помнить, что Аллен – одна сплошная патология. Его странностям нет никаких пределов, и даже в мире, полном экзорцистов, демонов и зомби, Аллен всё равно будет считаться психом. Стоит только принять это утверждение, все остальные кусочки мозаики как по волшебству оказываются на своём месте.  
  
Впрочем, это было уже неважно, потому что в тот момент в шатёр влетела Линали, чем и спасла пошатнувшееся психическое здоровье Книжника. Она размахивала клочком бумаги и выглядела так, словно она в полнейшем замешательстве, поэтому может кого-нибудь отпинать исключительно для профилактики.   
  
Ребята выжидательно посмотрели на неё, но она всё размахивала бумажкой. Они терпеливо смотрели дальше, и она наконец завопила:  
  
\- Да что он за псих такой, а?! – и сунула бумажку Книжнику, а потом развернулась и вылетела из шатра.  
  
\- Что там написано? – поинтересовался Аллен, склоняясь к Книжнику и стараясь прочитать через его плечо.  
  
\- Там написано… - Книжник запнулся и сильно прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот. – Там написано: «Потерялась возлюбленная сестра. Имя: Линали Ли. Цвет волос: чёрный, цвет глаз: карий, рост»… и так далее, и тому подобное… «В случае обнаружения сообщить отчаявшемуся старшему брату, Комуи Ли». И адрес в Йорке. И набросок, как фоторобот. Какой-то плакат «В розыске», ей-богу.  
  
Ребята переглянулись, и даже на лице Канды возникло нечто опасно напоминающее улыбку.  
  
\- Йорк, значит, - произнёс Канда, пока повисшая тишина не вдохновила кого-нибудь на прочувствованную речь. – У этого Комуи, видимо, слабость к хреновой погоде. Надо ж было именно… Блин, и чем ему Лондон не угодил. Так по ливням соскучился, что ли? Бесит.   
  
\- Кто тебя опять бесит? – возмутился Аллен, вытирая слёзы. – Мы только что узнали, что Комуи жив, а ты первым делом начинаешь жаловаться, что он, видите ли, находится не там, где надо.  
  
\- Потому что он действительно выбрал дурацкое место, шпендель.  
  
\- Я думал, ты решил отныне называть меня Алленом, чтоб мне было не по себе.  
  
\- Я выберу для этого специальный момент.  
  
\- Момент, чтобы напугать меня моим же именем? Ты больной.  
  
\- Уж кто бы говорил, Уолкер.  
  
\- Ах, - радостно вздохнул Лави, - я так рад, что вам стало лучше. Пойду-ка я объясню Линали, как она на самом деле счастлива, а то ещё нападёт на кого-нибудь ненароком.  
  
\- Давай. Хорошо, ты наконец осознал, что оказался на привязи, - издевательски заявил Канда.  
  
\- Нет никакой привязи.   
  
\- Думаю, если ты будешь лгать самому себе, это делу не поможет, - посочувствовал Аллен. – Просто прими это как данность: ты привязан. Станет легче, обещаю.  
  
\- Знаете, что я заметил? Вы соглашаетесь друг с другом только тогда, когда ополчаетесь против меня. Почему так выходит? Нет, лучше не отвечайте, я уже ухожу. Просто постарайтесь друг друга не искалечить, пока меня нет.

* * * 

  
В общем, как выяснилось, та битва со Вторым уровнем пошла всем на пользу. Если бы Канда с Алленом не получили столько ран, их не пришлось бы лечить. Если бы их не пришлось лечить, Лиззи Ужасная бы на них и внимания не обратила. Если бы она не обратила на них внимания, она бы не заметила тот плакат «Разыскивается». Однако, к счастью, их неплохо потрепало, поэтому Лиззи заметила его и принесла Линали, потребовав объяснений.  
  
Теперь-то ясно, что Комуи не сам развешивал эти плакаты. Будь это его рук дело, объявления были бы такие, что их бы и слепой заметил. Видимо, он отправил с ними кого-то, потому что плакат обнаружился где-то за деревом и всего один, так что… одним словом, мы бы его ни за что не нашли, и Комуи бы нас целую вечность искал.  
  
Я очень рад, что вечности для этого не потребовалось. Присутствие Комуи почему-то всегда идёт ребятам на пользу, не только одной Линали.  
  
* * *   
  
Всё у нас будет хорошо. Я, конечно, понимаю, что я и так это постоянно говорю – ещё с тех самых пор, как всем казалось, что ничего больше никогда хорошо не будет, – но на этот раз, думаю, так можно говорить с полным правом.  
  
Конечно, Книжник будет с трудом отвоёвывать каждый шаг со своего книжнического пути к эмоциональной вовлечённости, или как там она у них называется, но единственным, кто поддерживал его в борьбе с эмоциями, был старик, а его с нами больше нет. С Книжником-то можно договориться – у парня сила воли хромает на обе ноги, к тому же, он на привязи. И в последнее время он почти не изображает этих взглядов-за-тысячу-миль, так что всё в порядке.   
  
Канда со дня на день должен меня выцепить и заставить проиграть ему то грандиозное фиаско со Вторым уровнем. После этого он наверняка начнёт странно себя вести, потому что, в конце концов, там сплошная раздача секретов и слёзы, но всё-таки это пройдёт. Наверное. К тому же, ему ещё сестру искать, так что оклемается – если, конечно, не выяснится, что сестра погибла, потому что тогда… тогда посмотрим по обстоятельствам. И, господи, ещё ведь татуировка – да уж, мой Аллен прав на все сто: от Канды сплошные проблемы. Впрочем, по крайней мере, теперь не только я за ним буду следить, но и все остальные.   
  
Линали будет в порядке, когда доберётся до брата и до всех, кого упомянутый брат успел найти. Тогда она сгонит всех выживших близких вместе и будет держать их в пределах досягаемости под неусыпным надзором, мва-ха-ха. Линали вообще замечательная, а ещё она плакала о своём глупом брате. Плакала! Это значит, что теперь её можно причислить к более или менее здоровым личностям.  
  
Мой Аллен уже и так в порядке. У него есть друзья, у него есть акума и есть стимул для движения вперёд. Ему больше ничего не нужно, такой уж он непонятный. Но он мой хозяин – наверное, мой хозяин непременно должен быть странным, таковы правила.   
  
И это всё, что я хотел сказать: я в порядке, потому что у меня есть хозяин. Одного я потерял, теперь появился другой, можно двигаться дальше. До меня очень долго доходило, что Аллен стал мне хозяином, я всё-таки больше привык считать его своей говорящей половиной, но всё-таки он может и хозяином считаться. Думаю, Кросс этого и хотел, хитрый мерзавец.   
  
* * *   
  
Когда Аллен и Канда избавились от повязок Лиззи и начали вставать с постели, мы двинули из цирка на рекордной скорости. Книжник написал Джону записку с обещанием прислать историю по почте, Аллен написал записку Джеку, где объяснил ситуацию (в некотором роде). Все деньги Джона остались цирку, может быть, за исключением фунтов пятидесяти, которые мы взяли на дорогу – думаю, вы понимаете. А потом мы быстренько собрались и сбежали, молясь, чтобы не наткнуться на знакомых по дороге из города.  
  
Наверное, в теории Маны всё-таки что-то было. Двигайся дальше, шаг за шагом, только вперёд. Если бежать достаточно быстро, не останется времени на переживания о том, куда ты бежишь и где побывал, а все проблемы как раз от них.  
  
Так что да. У нас всё будет хорошо.


End file.
